


how you held me free

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Eager Sub Poe, F/M, Flogging, Mild & Cheerful Femdom, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Poe will take whatever she has to give.





	how you held me free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

> Title from June Jordan's "Poem for Haruko".
> 
> Wiccy, thank you so much for organizing and running this. ♥

"Ma'am," Poe says. Pain flares hot and headswimming across his back. "Please, ma'am."

Leia looks him over. "Yes?"

"A little harder?"

"Ah." She passes the flogger from hand to hand and looks up at him through her lashes. "I'm not enough for you, is that?"

"You're..." He wets his lips. "Much, much more than I deserve."

She laughs at him, but it's fond, and warm, as she cups his cheek and kisses him. He tips toward her, eagerness vanquishing balance. 

Leia swats his ass, right where it gets full, makes him gasp, then strikes harder.

"More?"

"Everything," he replies. "Anything."


End file.
